Short Stories With Tragic Endings
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Threeshots - E isso quebra o meu coração, saber que a única razão por você estar aqui agora, é uma lembrança do que eu nunca terei... PADACKLES.
1. Autumns Monologue

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**SHORT STORIES WITH TRAGIC ENDINGS**

**Título:** Short Stories With Tragic Endings  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** Threeshot - E isso quebra o meu coração, saber que a única razão por você estar aqui agora é uma lembrança do que eu nunca terei...

**P.S.: **A música pertence a banda _From Autumn To Ashes_ e a música se chama _Autumns Monologue_. Escute a música enquanto lê a fic, sério, a música é maravilhosa!

**Link:** HTTP : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = C5oScxIhZ6w&a = sPSlwr _ - tj4&playnext _ from = ML (retire aos espaços)

**Autumns Monologue**

Tentou o máximo que pôde. Queria que ele permanecesse ao seu lado. Pensou na felicidade que poderiam ter, juntos, mas ele não aceitou dizendo que tudo o que haviam vivido havia sido maravilhoso, mas era a hora de mudar, seguir em frente e cada um trilhar seu caminho.

Não era o que ele precisava, não mais.

Havia implorado para que ele ficasse, mas não. Ele não o queria. E saiu pela porta, deixando-o, sozinho.

Jared não o queria mais ao seu lado.

Propôs-se a mudar, a fazer tudo para ficar ao lado dele, mas não tinha mais volta.

Aquela casa gritava lembranças de uma vida feliz. Tudo naquela casa o fazia lembrar-se dele, de Jared.

No momento em que ele havia passado por aquela porta, sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito com um punhal. A dor dilacerava. E sua vida havia perdido o sentido.

**Oh why can't I be what you need  
**_Oh por que eu não posso ser o que você precisa_

**A new improved version of me**  
_Uma nova versão melhorada de mim_

**But I'm nothing so good  
**_Mas eu não sou tão bom_

**No I'm nothing  
**_Não, eu não sou nada_

**Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
**_Só ossos, um fantasma solitário gravando tristes músicas_

**Of violence of love and of sorrow****  
**_De violência de amor e de tristeza_

**I beg for just one more tomorrow****  
**_Eu imploro por só mais um amanhã_

**Where you hold me down fold me in**  
_Em que você me segure, me guarde_

**Deep deep deep in the heart of your sins**  
_No fundo, no fundo, no fundo do coração dos seus pecados_

Tudo que havia feito tinha sido em vão. A vida que havia dedicado, Jared havia levado tudo consigo, e tudo que ele levara, não teria devolução. Não queria, não aceitaria.

Sua alegria, seu sorriso, seu coração, sua vida.

Aquele quarto escuro era uma cópia idêntica do que sentia. As cores do seu mundo haviam sumido. Tudo havia se transformado em cinza. Tudo tinha perdido o sentido.

Jared tinha uma nova vida, e ele não se encaixava nela. Ele tinha outra pessoa. Genevieve.

Tudo lhe fora tirado.

Suas forças se esvaíam toda vez que os via feliz. Matava-o aos poucos.

**Here I'm in between darkness and light**  
_Aqui estou entre escuridão e luz_

**Bleached and blinded by these nights**  
_Esbranquiçado e cegado por estas noites_

**Where I'm tossing and tortured 'til dawn**  
_Em que eu sou arremessado e torturado até o amanhecer_

**By you, visions of you then you're gone**  
_Por você, visões de você, então você se vai_

**The shock lifts the red from my face**  
_O choque tira o vermelho de minha face_

**When I hear someone's taking my place**  
_Quando ouço que alguém está tomando meu lugar_

**How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel**  
_Como o amor pôde ser tão impensado, tão cruel_

**When all, all that I did was for you**  
_Quando tudo, tudo que eu fiz foi por você_

Esperava incansavelmente que ele voltasse. Seus dias eram como a noite, e a noite continuava escura como seus dias.

Agarrava-se a mínima chance de tê-lo de volta, só assim se sentiria completo, vivo novamente, mas não era o que ele, Jared, queria.

**I break in two over you**  
_Eu me parto em dois sobre você_

**I break in two**  
_Eu me parto em dois_

**And each piece of me dies**  
_E cada parte de mim morre_

**And only you can give the breath of life**  
_E só você pode dar o sopro da vida_

**But you don't see me you don't...**  
_Mas você não me vê, você não..._

**I break in two over you**  
_Eu me parto em dois sobre você_

**I break in two over you, over you**  
_Eu me parto em dois sobre você, sobre você_

**I break in two**  
_Eu me parto em dois_

**I would break in two for you**  
_Eu me partiria em dois por você_

**Now you see me**  
_Agora você me vê_

**Now you don't**  
_Agora não vê_

**Now you need me**  
_Agora você precisa de mim_

**Now you don't**  
_Agora não precisa_

Jared não o queria. Jared já não o via. Não percebia que ele estava quebrado por dentro e que sofria.

**N/A: **Sabe, essa fic foi a mais difícil de se escrever, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais fácil. Não sei como explicar. Só que fiquei satisfeita com resultado. Sério. Espero que tenham gostado. E queria agradecer especialmente a draquete, e a Rapha, pois essa fic, não seria nada sem elas, e a Empty, por sempre estar do meu lado. Vocês são uns amores, e não sei o que seria da minha vida sem vocês. E até o próximo capitulo. Beijos.

**Nota da Empty: **Eu gostei muito da forma como você escreveu isso tudo. Está angustiante. Está de derrubar coração. Chego a odiar o Jared por isso. Até mais! Beijos!


	2. The Fiction We Live

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**SHORT STORIE****S WITH TRAGIC ENDINGS**

* * *

**Título:** Short Stories With Tragic Endings  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** Threeshots - E isso quebra o meu coração, saber que a única razão por você estar aqui agora é uma lembrança do que eu nunca terei...

**P.S.: **A música pertence à banda _From Autumn To Ashes_ e a música se chama _The Fiction We Live._ Escute a música enquanto lê a fic, sério, a música é maravilhosa!

**Link:** HTTP : / / WWW . youtube . com / watch?v=yTMevw5EWBU&feature = related (retire aos espaços)

* * *

**The Fiction We Live**

* * *

Com certeza, deixá-lo foi a decisão que mais machucou. E consequentemente, o magoou.

Precisava. Necessitava de uma nova vida. Uma vida plena, real. Como já havia visto várias vezes na série em que trabalhava. Uma casa com cerca branca e gramado verde. Queria filhos. E tudo que uma vida _normal_ poderia proporcionar.

Gostava de sua noiva. Amava-a. E queria um futuro ao lado dela. E sabia que essa hora chegaria. Jensen também sabia que esse momento chegaria. Estava preparado, mas ele não.

Quando o deixou em sua antiga casa, vira o quão desolado ele havia ficado. As palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente. Ele estava disposto a fazer tudo, disposto a mudar.

Ele o amava. E também o amava igualmente. Os sentimentos que nutria por ele, eram sentimentos que nunca imaginou sentir.

**You might be just what I need  
**_Você pode ser o que eu preciso_

**No I would not change a thing  
**_Não, eu não mudaria nada_

**Been dreaming of this so long  
**_Estive sonhando com isso há muito tempo_

**But we only exist in this song  
**_Mas nós apenas existimos nessa música_

Apenas, seus planos falavam mais alto. Sua consciência gritava.

Era muito a perder, e pouco a ganhar. E não aguentaria perder tudo o que havia conquistado com tanto esforço. Jogar tudo para o alto, como se o resto não importasse.

Tentava a todo custo acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Tudo o que viveram juntos não passava de ilusão.

**The thing is, I'm not worth the sorrow****  
**_O fato é, eu não mereço o sofrimento_

E sua insanidade o fazia deslizar.

Toda vez que se encontravam sentia vontade de largar tudo e correr para os braços dele. Era a única pessoa que o conhecia por completo. Ele estava quebrado.

Queria estar ao lado dele para ampará-lo, ajudá-lo a levantar.

Mas se o fizesse, todos aqueles sentimentos se voltariam contra eles novamente.

**And if you come and meet me tomorrow****  
**_e se você vier e me encontrar amanhã_

**I will hold you down, fold you in  
**_eu te segurarei, te dobrarei_

**Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live  
**_Profundamente, profundamente, profundamente na ficção que vivemos_

A data marcada para o seu casamento havia, enfim, chegado.

Toda a dor que Jensen sentia, podia senti-la igualmente em suas entranhas. Aquela seria a cartada final para a sua vida repleta de felicidade. E também para o sofrimento de Jensen. Sabia disso.

O _sim_ fora dito.

E ele não lhe trouxe felicidade alguma. Ao ver Jensen deixar a igreja antes de todos...

Se pudesse, largaria tudo e correria atrás dele. Uma parte de seu corpo havia sido arrancada, e só agora percebera que muitas já haviam sido arrancadas dele, Jensen.

**I break in two over you  
**_Eu me parto em dois por você_

**I break in two**_**  
**__Eu me parto em dois_

**And if a piece of you dies**_**  
**__E se um pedaço de você morrer_

**Autumn, I will bring you back to life**_**  
**__"Outono", eu te trarei de volta a vida_

Era tarde.

Somente naquele instante havia percebido a falta que Jensen lhe fazia.

Tarde.

Era quase impossível falar com ele na festa. Ele o evitava, e continuava com sorriso forçado em seu rosto. Ele também fazia o mesmo.

Agora via Jensen, agora precisava dele, mas era tarde. Tarde demais.

**Of course I see you  
**_Claro que vejo você_

**I do.  
**_Eu vejo._

* * *

**Nota**** da Empty: **Nossa... Quero esganar o Jared. Mesmo. Arrancar seus intestinos e seu coração. Deixar os corvos comê-lo vivo. Vê-lo sofrer horrores. Você me fez chorar e ficar com raiva. Parabéns. Desabei aqui. Eu quero ler a terceira parte. Beijos!

**Nota da Autora: **Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, tipassim... Não mesmo. Só que estou angustiada. Espero saber a opinião de vocês. Obrigada quem comentou até aqui, e espero que continuem acompanhando. Desculpa a demora, amo você. Beijos.


	3. Short Stories Whit Tragic Endings

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**SHORT STORIES WITH TRAGIC ENDINGS**

* * *

**Título:** Short Stories With Tragic Endings  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** Threeshot - E isso quebra o meu coração, saber que a única razão por você estar aqui agora é uma lembrança do que eu nunca terei...

**P.S.: **A música pertence a banda _From Autumn To Ashes_ e a música se chama _Short Stories With Tragic Endings_. Escute a música enquanto lê a fic, sério, a música é maravilhosa!

**Link:** http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = jOWN6AXeKIg

* * *

**Short Stories With Tragic Endings**

* * *

Jensen agora era inacessível. Mesmo que tentasse, não o alcançaria mais. Culpava-se por tudo que ele estava sentindo, e não o recriminava por isso. Ele fazia de tudo para lhe evitar, e não tinha coragem para se aproximar.

Quando seus olhares se encontravam, era como se uma batalha interminável tivesse início. Os de Jared clamavam por perdão. E os de Jensen eram agora, indiferentes, mas sabia que aquela indiferença era o reflexo do quão quebrado ele estava.

**Here you stand seething with guilt.****  
**_Aqui está você, abalado pela culpa_

**Silence only justifies this act of cowardice.****  
**_O silêncio só justifica esse ato de covardia_

**The look stapled on your face cries out for forgiveness,****  
**_A expressão presa na sua face pede por perdão_

**the one thing that I cannot give.****  
**_A única coisa que eu não posso dar_

O que o despedaçava ainda mais, era vê-lo desfilar com a _esposa_ pelo set, e sabendo que ele não estava feliz. Ninguém conhecia o verdadeiro Jared, como ele realmente era. Ele era um bom ator, e sabia mascarar seus sentimentos e sofrimentos, mas era o único que conseguia enchegar através de cada máscara.

Tudo nele denunciava seu sofriento: os sorrisos, os olhares, os gestos e a voz.

E todos esses detalhes, que todos deixavam passar e que não conseguia ignorar, lhe dilaceravam por dentro.

**(Did you ever see that one person  
**_(Você já viu aquela pessoa alguma vez_

**and the way they do these things****  
**_E o jeito que eles fazem essas coisas_

**and it hurts you so much it's like choking choking choking**

**down the embers)**_**  
**__E isso machuca tanto você, é como sufocar...)_

Sabia o quanto Jensen estava se sacrificando em fingir ser o que não era. O que não era mais.

A amizade e o amor não eram mais os mesmos. Não traziam felicidade.

Só que, mesmo assim, ele se mantinha firme em não deixar que os outros descobrissem o quão ferido estava. Nada nele havia mudado, mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava mudado.

Aquela, havia sido a sua escolha. E se arrependia por tê-la feito. Porque quem realmente amava, não estava ao seu lado.

Quando Jared o deixou naquela casa, ele havia levado consigo tudo que lhe pertencia, mas sabia que o coração de Jared estava em suas mãos.

Ele havia escolhido aquela vida. Tomado a decisão que tornara tudo tão angustiante. Inevitavelmente, as conseqüências desse ato o consumiam lentamente.

**I can give you freedom from your guilt,**_**  
**__Eu posso te libertar da sua culpa_

**with a flick of my wrist onto yours.**_**  
**__Com um simples toque do meu pulso no seu_

**I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile.**_**  
**__Eu posso te dar paz com um sorriso forçado_

**I can give you death with the look upon my face.**_**  
**__Eu posso te dar a morte com um olhar meu sobre a sua face_

**This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,**_**  
**__Essa é a sua liberdade numa vida de ilusão_

**with no last kiss and no regrets;****  
**_Sem último beijo ou arrependimentos_

**you don't deserve good bye.****  
**_Você não merece adeus_

**This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,  
**_Essa é a sua liberdade numa vida de ilusão_

**with no last kiss and no good bye.****  
**_Sem último beijo e sem adeus..._

Suas ações eram medidas. Tinha medo de feri-lo mais do que já estava. Gostaria de poder ajudá-lo, mas sabia que sua aproximação significava perigo. Medo, era um sentimento que era costante em seu peito. Seu coração sempre falhava uma batida ao vê-lo.

Era estranho não acordar com ele ao seu lado. Não se achava em sua propria bagunça... E sempre que perdia as chaves ou a carteira, lembrava que era sempre ele quem as guardava. E ele não estava mais ali, por sua culpa.

Jensen era seu porto seguro. Precisava dele, mas não o chamaria.

Gostaria que suas vidas fossem como as de seus personagens. A vida que pudesse ser inventada, escrita e reescrita, mas nada que fizesse poderia mudar o que já estava feito.

Seus planos de felicidade foram falhos. Mesmo que desistisse daquele casamento, nada voltaria a ser como antes. Sabia disso.

**Here you stand seething with guilt.****  
**_Aqui está você, abalado pela culpa_

**Silence only justifies this act of cowardice.****  
**_O silêncio só justifica essa ato de covardia_

**With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are the tragic loss.****  
**_Com uma história curta, aquela que você adicionou ao diário, você é a perda trágica_

**No story book ending for this fairy tale of you.****  
**_Sem final de história de livro para o seu conto de fada_

**Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your**** lifeless hand.  
**_Só aquele composto com sangue tirado da sua caneta que você segura na sua mão sem vida_

O trabalho não tinha mais a mesma diversão. Não tinha diversão alguma.

Estar rodeado das pessoas de sempre, compartilhar felicidade momentânea e sempre voltar ao seu refúgio, seu lar, vazio, silencioso e gelido, era uma tortura. Só que a turtura maior, era ficar próximo dele, Jared.

Tortura maior que ficar próximo a ele, era ter que interagir com ele. E mesmo sabendo das máscaras que ele usava. A indiferença com que ele tratava tudo, lhe despedaçava.

A dor havia atingido um nível mais que insuportável. E ela aumentava gradativamente com as incontáveis horas em que ficavam juntos.

As palavras não pronunciadas. Os olhares que falavam mais que palavras. Mentiras inventadas. Pedidos de desculpas engasgados.

Mesmo que todas as palavras fossem ditas, mesmo que todas as desculpas fossem aceitas, nenhuma delas acalmaria seu coração.

E sempre que o via abraçá-la, aconchegando-a em seus braços, e tendo a certeza de que ali, envolto nos braços dele, nunca mais seria o seu lugar.

**Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.****  
**_Chorar por você. Derramar lágrimas. Lamentar. Desejar o fim._

**Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,**_**  
**__Você já olhou, já viu aquela pessoa alguma vez,_

**and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?**_**  
**__E o jeito sutil que eles fazem essas coisas que ferem tanto?_

**So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.**_**  
**__Tanto quanto sufocar sob brasas de uma grande chama._

**It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions**_**  
**__É aquele momento quando seus olhos parecem espalhar mentiras_

**and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.**_**  
**__e gritar confissões para o insípido céu afastando as nuvens_

**You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.**_**  
**__Você faz essa pessoa desmoronar no mais perfeito momento._

**And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now is**_**  
**__E isso quebra o meu coração, saber que a única razão por você estar aqui agora é_

**A reminder of what I'll never have**_**  
**__uma lembrança do que eu nunca terei_

**I'll never have... ****I'll never...**_**  
**__eu nunca terei... eu nunca..._

**Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.**_**  
**__Ficando tão perto sabendo que me mata insipirar você_

Não importava quanto tempo já havia passado, os sentimentos continuavam os mesmos. Tudo continuava a mudar, e iriam mudar ainda mais, e nada voltaria a ser como antes.

Seus sonhos clamavam por ele, Jensen. Seu coração batia e parava por ele. E ele não lhe mostrava o que sentia.

Ele havia mudado, não o reconhecia, como também não se reconhecia. Os olhares não eram mais os mesmos. O contato não era mais o mesmo.

**But this table for one has become bearable.**_**  
**__Mas essa mesa pra um se tornou suportável_

**I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you.**_**  
**__Eu agora tenho conforto nisso, e por isso, eu lembro de você_

**And you let this one person come down, come down.**_**  
**__E você faz essa pessoa desmoronar, desmorornar..._

A sensação era sempre a mesma. Seu coração batia mais forte e rápido, suas mãos suavam e sua boca secava. E essa não era mais uma sensação que gostava de sentir.

Havia aberto mão de tudo por ele. Sua felicidade, seu sorriso, seu coração e sua vida. Só que não conseguia abrir mão de seu amor.

Nunca iria abrir mão da única coisa que lhe restava. Seu amor por ele, Jared. E esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo.

**I cherish you... ****I cherish you.**_**  
**__Eu lembro de você... Eu lembro de você_

**Just say you would do the same for me.**_  
__Só diga que você faria o mesmo por mim_

**Just say you would do the sam****e for me.**_**  
**__Só diga que você faria o mesmo por mim_

**Say you would do the same...**_**  
**__Diga que você faria o mesmo..._

**Just say you would do the same for me.**_**  
**__Só diga que você faria o mesmo por mim_

**For as much as I love Autumn,**_**  
**__Tanto quanto eu amo o outono,_

Mas ele não o faria. Tudo havia mudado, e nada mais seria como antes.

**I'm giving myself to Ashes**_**  
**__Eu me entrego às cinzas._

* * *

**N/B:** Acho que está mais do que claro os sentimentos de um e de outro. É só prestar atenção, aqui para as frases que nos remetem, ou aos sentimentos de Jared, ou aos de Jensen. Ambos machucados por ações que, voluntária, ou involuntariamente, não queriam ter tomado e pela posição descômoda de estarem ali, lado a lado, sentindo o que estão sentindo. Eu não vejo final feliz para isso tudo. Muito embora acredite que do destino ninguém foge. Espero por um final feliz, mesmo não acreditando nele. Está muito intenso e sofrido isso tudo. Parabéns!

**N/A:**Não me matem, por favor. Eu estava angst nesses dias, e ainda continuo. Não queria final feliz. Pq nem tudo na vida é rosas, e as vezes amores não são mais fortes que as decisoes. As pessoas erram e pagam por seus erros, e eu queria passar isso. Eu acho que consegui. Sinto muito se decepcionei. Como como diz o nome da fic "_Histórias Curtas com Fins Trágicos". _Bom, se gostaram ou não. Deixem-me saber? Pq com certeza essa foi a fic que eu mais... Tentei expressar os sentimentos deles, e praticamente dei meu sangue nela. Sério. Então... Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
